The relationships between the ocular autoimmune responses which can be detected in vitro and the immunopathogenesis of experimental allergic uveitis will be examined in inbred strains of mice. The primary approach will involve detailed comparisons of the antibody and cell-mediated autoimmunity developed in strains of mice found to be high or low responders in terms of their susceptibility to autoimmune uveitis following immunizations with purified S-antigen or rhodopsin (P-antigen) in complete Freund's adjuvant. Specific areas to be examined include: (1) the mechanism of the disease process, whether Ab-mediated, cell-mediated, complement dependent, or other; (2) clarification of the roles played by S- or P-antigens in EAU as to whether they are causative of disease or are secondary phenomena; (3) the antigenic dissection of S-and P-antigens to determine if there is any difference in the determinants recognized by high or low responder mice; (4) the role of any given antigenic determinant in the pathogenesis of EAU; (5) assessment of the usefulness of haptenic peptides in suppressing existing disease or inhibiting the development of immunopathology by pre-treatment with the antigenic determinants prior to immunization with the native antigens in complete Freund's adjuvant. Histological sections will be examined by immunoperoxidase straining to reveal the types of cells, antibodies, or complement components present in the lesions.